In order to control insect pests, chemical agent vaporizing/discharging devices for vaporizing and discharging into space a chemical agent capable of repelling or killing insect pests have been commercialized. For example, known is a device which retains a volatile chemical agent in a diffusion member (chemical agent retainer), and drives the diffusion member using a drive means to vaporize and discharge the chemical agent into the air (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 indicates that the diffusion member is configured in the shape of a fan in order to enhance the capability to vaporize and discharge the chemical agent, and the diffusion member is heated in order to vaporize and discharge a larger amount of the chemical agent.
Also known is the use of a honeycomb structure having multiple cells with both open ends having a cell size of 2 to 5 mm as a chemical agent retention carrier (chemical agent retainer) (see, for example, Patent Document 2). Patent Document 2 indicates that the honeycomb structure serving as a chemical agent retention carrier ensures a large area for retaining a chemical agent, and can reduce drag acting on a flow of air passing through the chemical agent retention carrier.